


Silver Feathers

by tropic_equator



Series: hark the herald angels sing [1]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Honoka-centric, M/M, Protective Honoka, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropic_equator/pseuds/tropic_equator
Summary: Silver hair and silver eyes were genetic traits passed down in her mother’s side of the family. They all chalked it up to a foreign distant ancestor, although none of them knew who she or he was. Honoka used to be jealous of her brother. Somehow he had won the genetic lottery, inheriting the rare features from their mother that made him looked so striking while she was stuck with boring dark brown eyes and black hair like the rest of the country population.Headcanon galore. Angel-descended!Furuichi theory.





	Silver Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is dead but it won't stop me because i can't read the sign

Silver hair and silver eyes were genetic traits passed down in her mother’s side of the family. They all chalked it up to a foreign distant ancestor, although none of them knew who she or he was. Silver hair was more common, while the eye color only manifested in some of them. Honoka remembered aunts and uncles and cousins with silver hair, some had a full head of them, some only have locks of silver in otherwise dark head. She remembered her silver-eyed relatives too. But none of them ever had the combination of silver hair and silver eyes, it was always either the hair or the eyes, save for her mother and brother.

Honoka used to be jealous of her brother. Somehow he had won the genetic lottery, inheriting the rare features from their mother that made him looked so striking while she was stuck with boring dark brown eyes and black hair like the rest of the country population. They made quite a pair, her mother and her brother with their unusual coloring, turning heads whenever they were in public.

Honoka used to be jealous of her brother until one day he came home crying because the kids in his class bullied him. Apparently looking different also meant that you were making a target of yourself. People didn’t like things that were out of ordinary. Honoka was suddenly glad for her boring hair and eyes because that meant she could fit in better in school.

But still sometimes she found herself wishing that she has a lock of silver in her hair or a flash of silver in her eyes, if those could make her look half as interesting as her brother. Honoka didn’t think that she’s ugly. Plenty of people had called her cute, but she just did not turn heads the way her brother with silver hair and silver eyes did. Her brother was striking, Honoka was cute in a plain way.

If only her brother wasn’t such a try-hard casanova wannabe and he could rein in his tendency to hit on girls with horrendous pick-up lines, he would be drowning in dates by now.

.

.

.

Takayuki-nii went out one night, slipping out of the house when their parents had already slept. He moved as silently as possible, but Honoka was light sleeper, so she lied there on her bed listening to his footsteps and the door being opened and shut quietly.

She wondered why he was going out so late. Then she remembered Oga. It must something related to him. Takayuki-nii was very close to him and if Oga wanted her brother to meet him in the dead of the night, he wouldn’t refuse.

Honoka closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She had a test tomorrow. If her brother was foolish enough to sneak out, she hoped he would be ready to face their parents’ wrath once they found out.

.

.

.

Her brother returned at noon. He came back different although Honoka couldn’t place a finger on it. Physically, he was the same. No visible bruises or scratches, nothing to suggest that he had had an eventful night except for the tired face. He brushed her off when she asked where the hell did he go last night and made her promise to not tell their parents. Then he went to his room and promptly fell asleep as soon as his body hit the mattress.

Takayuki-nii was still her normal, sometimes idiot brother who unsuccessfully hit on girls and had Oga over for video games marathon. Maybe it was only her imagination, but Oga seemed closer than before to her brother, if that was possible. They hung out more frequently to the point that Honoka couldn’t remember a day when Oga was not at their house, and Oga had took to following her brother like a shadow. They were always in the same room, and wherever Takayuki-nii moved, Oga would follow, rarely far apart. When they sit or stand together, there was barely any distance between them, always an arm or a leg or shoulders brushing against each other.

Something had definitely happened that night. Something within her brother had changed. It frustrated Honoka that she couldn’t figure out what it is. It frustrated her even more that Takayuki-nii was adamant on keeping it a secret from her. She wanted to scream at him sometimes, to just pry the secret out of his mind, because he definitely had something that he was keeping away from her.

“I am your sister, aren’t I?” she wanted to shout that to him. “What is it that is so horrible that you want to keep it away from me? Do you think I can’t handle it? Why does Oga know when I don’t? I am your family!”

She didn’t. She kept her mouth shut. She clenched her teeth and tightened her fists until her knuckles turned white when she look at her brother and sensed that there was something wrong, wrong, _wrong_ with him, but knew he would just evade her questions.

Sometimes she look at the closeness shared between her brother and Oga and found herself jealous at the dark-haired male. He had always been closer to Oga than he was to her, and she thought that maybe because there was an age gap between them, they didn’t have common friends or went to school together, they didn’t really share any common interest. Ever since Oga showed up with a baby, Takayuki-nii had drifted even farther from her, and now it was as if he was living in a different world.

Sometimes she thought that Oga had stolen her brother from her. Her brother who was creepy, perverted, dumb, narcissistic who ran away from fights and hid behind Oga. Her brother who was brilliant, kind, loyal, sometimes naive pacifist with too big of a heart.

Honoka wanted her big brother back.

.

.

.

There’s a feather in Takayuki-nii’s bedroom floor. It was pure white and glowing faintly. It was as long as the line between the tip of her middle finger to her wrist. Honoka picked it and marveled at it, holding it up so that she could see it better. She wondered where it came from. Maybe a particularly large bird flew by and one of its feather got inside through the unclosed window?

Takayuki-nii’s voice coming from downstair followed by Oga’s startled her. She dashed out of his room and into her own, the feather still in her hand. She placed it on her bookshelf, arranged the knick-knacks there so they covered it. Her guts told her that it was part of the secret that her brother was keeping from her.

Where on earth could that feather came from?

After that she found several more. She felt bad snooping around her brother’s room when he was away, but curiosity made it hard for her to stop. The first time when she accidentally came across the feather she meant to borrow his gaming console.

He collection of feathers grew. She had accumulated a stack of them that she kept hidden in a shoebox under her bed. Each one of them pure white and glowed faintly. Neither the color nor the glow fade as time passed. Dust did not seem to touch them.

She wanted to ask him, presented those feathers to him and demanded the truth, but that would have just freaked him out and made him clam up even more. Honoka decided that it was a secret that she would keep from him. A part of her was satisfied. Takayuki-nii wasn’t the only one with secret. It made her feel as if she was leveling the playing field with her brother.

The feathers were beautiful and she spent hours looking up on the Internet what kind of birds might have feathers like those. But the more she looked, the more she began to doubt that those feathers came from a bird. Even if they are bird feathers, it must be some kind of rare and exotic bird that she was sure would be uncommon in this part of the world.

Maybe they were synthetic. Maybe they came from a new jacket or pillow or blanket that her brother had recently bought. Honoka snuck into her brother’s room one day when he was away with Oga and rummaged through his wardrobe and bed.

She didn’t find anything that she hadn’t seen before, nor did she find anything expensive enough that might have been decorated or contained those beautiful feathers. She was at the end of her rope here and she was frustrated because she knew she was holding an important puzzle piece but she didn’t know where it fit in the bigger picture to solve the mystery.

.

.

.

Takayuki-nii had had eccentric visitors since the appearance of the baby attached to Oga. That Alaindelon guy and that Lamia girl. A boy around her age with green hair like Oga’s baby who was surrounded by a trio of beautiful women in maid getup. The blonde woman in black dress carrying frilly umbrella who took care of the green-haired baby.

But these two she had never seen before.

There were a woman and a man standing on her doorstep. The man had black hair and a handsome face. The woman wore glasses, had red hair and she was very pretty. They were both very tall and towered over Honoka’s meager 150 cm frame.

“Can I help you?” she asked politely. She didn’t open the door fully, just enough to show her face and she hid the rest of her body behind it.

“You must be Furuichi’s sister. Oh my, you’re really cute!” the women squealed.

“We are acquaintances of your brother’s. Is he there?” the man asked.

“Who are you? I don’t remember my brother mentioning you at all.”

“I supposed not. My name is Hecadoth and she is Agiel.”

“Nice to meet you! And what’s your name?” the woman asked cheerily.

“Honoka. My brother should be home soon.” She opened the door wider, inviting the two of them in. “You can wait in his room.”

As she led them to her brother’s room, she could feel their stares boring holes to her back. It made her uncomfortable but she didn’t say anything.

“I’ll be back with the tea,” she said once they were settled on the floor of Takayuki-nii’s room.

She went to the kitchen, pulled out two nice mugs, put a teabag into each of them then poured hot water over them. Then she put the mugs on a tray to carry upstairs.

They were speaking in low voice, she could hear them as she approached the bedroom.

“... human, unlike Furuichi,” Hecadoth said.

“No way, they are siblings. Even if it was in really small amount, she should still has it,” Agiel argued.

Their conversation stopped when she entered the room. She placed the steaming mugs of tea in front of them.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

Agiel beamed at her. “Such a cute and polite girl!”

“Thank you,” Hecadoth said.

Honoka stood there unmoving. Thoughts were racing in her head. These two clearly knew something about her brother. She debated if she should ask them. She wanted to.

“Honoka-chan, is everything okay?” Agiel asked.

“What is wrong with my brother?” she burst out. She hadn’t meant to say it like that, but her thoughts weren’t coherent right now. Another clue, another puzzle piece dangling in front of her. She needed to snatch it up so she could solve this mystery.

“You knew something about Taka-nii that I don’t. Something that he kept away from me. I need to know! Tell me!”

Hecadoth and Agiel looked between each other, then back to her again.

“I think it’s better if you hear it from your brother directly,” Hecadoth said. Agiel nodded in agreement. Then the two of them stood up.

“Sorry, Honoka-chan, but it seemed like we have the wrong timing. Say hi to Furuichi for us,” Agiel said.

“We’ll take our leave now. I apologize for the inconvenience, Honoka-san.”

Honoka did not see them to the front door. She stood her with the tray pressed against her chest.

When her brother came home, she would kick out Oga who would inevitably be with him, and she would ask him directly what secret he was keeping from her.

.

.

.

“Oga, get out.”

“Huh?” the dark-haired male barely look up from the game he was currently playing.

Her brother and Oga sat cross-legged side by side on the bedroom floor, their knees touching and the green-haired baby was sleeping on Oga’s lap, undisturbed by the noises.

“I said, get the hell out. I need to talk to Taka-nii. _Alone.”_ Her tone was harsh and that made them pause the game. She stood at the threshold of her brother’s room carrying the shoebox containing the feathers in the crook of her arm.

“Geez, Furuichi, since when your sister sounds mean like this,” Oga grumbled. He picked up the baby from his lap and stood up. Even he wasn’t that much of an idiot to not be able to read the atmosphere.

Honoka waited until Oga was out of the room to shut the door and approached her brother. Takayuki-nii eyed her warily, like he was debating whether to flee or go through whatever she was planning because he knew she wouldn’t let him get way easily.

“What is this about, Honoka? Can’t you at least wait until Oga goes home?”

“Where did you go that night?” she asked bluntly. “And don’t play dumb, you know exactly what I’m talking about. What happened?”

“Oga called me. He was at the convenience store to buy milk for Beel and he forgot his wallet,” Takayuki-nii said. His tone was even, his face carefully blank. He looked her in the eye as if daring her to find the lie in his answer.

“I know it! Oga is involved in this! You wouldn’t be getting into troubles if not for him.”

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Takayuki-nii suddenly snapped. “You don’t know anything about him.”

“I do!” Honoka snapped back. “He’s a delinquent. He gets into fights all the time. He drags you around and he mooches off you all the time.”

“If you come here just to badmouth him, you better leave now. Oga is my best friend and I don’t like anyone saying things like that behind his back.” Takayuki-nii was angry now.

“Isn’t he the reason why you always get home late lately? What about the bruises? Don’t think I don’t notice that the first aid kit has had to be restocked three times this month!”

“None of your business!”

“Do you ever think how worried you made Mom?!”

“I’m fine! Leave me alone!”

“No! You are fucking not! I have eyes, I can fucking see how you are _not okay!”_

“Watch your language!”

“Fuck you! I hear Oga cursing all the time even when he’s around the baby. Did you ever tell him to watch his language?”

They were both shouting at each other now. It’s a good thing that both of their parents were rarely at home.

“What do you want, Honoka?” Takayuki-nii folded his arms across his chest.

“The truth. What happened that night. Where were you that night.”

“I told you, Oga called me to the convenience store because he forgot his wallet.”

“Uh-huh. And you were in the store until noon next day. Yeah, right.”

“Oga got into fights. Some gangs from another school challenged him.”

Honoka scrutinized her brother. She looked carefully for any signs of lies, but the details matched up what she knew about the two of them. Typical of Oga to forget something important then bullied her brother to cover for him. It wasn’t implausible too for Oga to get into street fights in the middle of the night knowing his reputation. Sometimes she wished that Oga would just go away, so her brother could have a normal life.

“Fine, I believe, but next time at least tell me.” Takayuki-nii looked relieved and turned back to his game, but Honoka wasn’t finished. She shoved the shoebox full of feathers in front of him and opened the lid. “Now tell me where did these come from?”

Takayuki-nii paled upon seeing the feathers. For a moment he just stared at those, dumbstruck. “Wh-where did you get this?” He tried to keep his voice even but she could hear the tremor in it.

“In your bedroom. I wanted to borrow your console, and you weren’t there so I just came into your room and found these.”

Takayuki-nii cursed, a string of _fuck-fuck-fuck-shit-holy-fuck-oh-no_ came out of his mouth. He sounded like she had caught him in the act of doing something illegal and downright criminal (she thought about that time with that Lamia girl and forced the image away). He was panicking now, looking everywhere around the room but her. She could see the gears in his head turning to cook up a half-baked story that he hoped would satisfy her.

Tough luck. Honoka would only be satisfied by the truth.

“They look nice, don’t they?” Takayuki-nii chuckled nervously. “Why don’t you use them for that craft project? I bet it would get the highest score. Or keep it on your desk.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” She stared hard at her brother. She had mentally prepared herself for whatever answer her brother gave her, even if it was something like Oga accidentally murdering the last of a rare bird species during their trip to the zoo and they had hidden its corpse in Takayuki-nii’s bedroom before chopping it to pieces and dumping them into the sewer and now the cops and the WWF were looking for the two of them.

“You should stop now,” Oga said, startling the two siblings. In his arms the green-haired baby was asleep, one chubby fist gripping the front of his shirt. They didn’t hear him enter at all.

“I told you to get out! This is between me and Taka-nii.”

Oga snorted. “You are interrupting us. We are in the middle of the final boss fight. What if we lose and have to start again? Also stop yelling, you’ll wake up Beel.” He nudged the shoebox out of his way with his foot and settle on the floor beside her brother, picking up the console and starting the game. “Idiot Furuichi, tell your sister to get lost. I want to finish this game tonight. Since when did your sister get this annoying?”

_How dare he!_ Honoka forced herself to count to ten. She took a deep breath, walked to electric socket on the wall and plugged out the television. Oga yelped in protest as the screen went dark, “Hey! What’s wrong with you?!”

She ignored him and turned to face her brother. Takayuki-nii looked ready to bolt.

“You went home covered in bruises, not just one time, but too many to count. You have bruises on your arms, your legs and I saw some on your shoulder and hips. I once walked on you changing--not my fault, by the way, you should have locked the door--and I saw a huge scar on the left side of your chest. The bandages and the band-aids in the first aid kit keep on missing, so do the painkillers from the medicine cabinet. Care to explain that? You have been having trouble sleeping, sometimes it look like you don’t sleep for days, and when you do, you have nightmares, I can hear you since our room is next to each other.”

She paused there to take a breath. The two teenage boys staring at her silently. Beel, probably sensing the tension in the room, had stirred awake and was now staring at her with his large green eyes.

“Then today two of your friends came and I overheard them saying something about me being human because you have _something_ that I don’t.” Her voice broke at this. “Agiel and Hecadoth, weird names but not too out of place beside Alaindelon and Lamia and Hildegarde and Beelzebub.”

Oga and Takayuki-nii shared a look. “Shit.”

“They are part of your secret, aren’t they? Just like these feathers. I just want to know the truth. Why do you keep getting hurt? Why are always gone?”

Her chest heaved. Her eyes getting wet. Damn it, she didn’t want to cry, not now.

“I should go,” Oga said, already making a move toward the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow--”

“No, you stay, you’re part of this too.” Takayuki-nii yanked Oga back. “Honoka? Honoka, look at me.”

He drew her into his chest and stroked her hair, like he used to do when she was little and woke up crying after a nightmare. They hadn’t done it in a long time, since she declared that she was too old to be fussed over by him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He had gotten thinner. Come to think of it, an aunt who visited last weekend had remarked on how much weight Takayuki-nii had lost.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that I hurt you,” he whispered.

“Tell me, all of it, no more secrets,” she mumbled into the cotton of his shirt. “I don’t care how outrageous your story is, I want to know.”

“Okay.”

He told her about a man floating on the river and a baby from the Demon World who was heir to the ruler there coming to this world. He told her about the Tohoshinki, about Ishiyama High, about the Six Knights of St. Ishiyama. He told her about demons and contractors and spellmasters. He told her about fights--many fights--most of them about how Oga pummeled their enemies into the ground while he stood watching from the sideline, before he finally gained contracts with a demon army of 395 strong fighters. He told her about another demon prince with fire power even more powerful than his baby brother with lightning power.

Oga sat there listening, occasionally, chiming in to add some details here or there, but mostly he let her brother do the talking. Finally they came to the event of the night when her brother went out and did not came back until noon. Takayuki-nii’s body trembled when he recounted the events, buried memories that he clearly wished to forget resurfacing. Oga reached out to take her brother’s hand in his own, steadying him when his voice cracked and his sentences came out in fragments. Whenever Takayuki-nii faltered and was lost to the memories, he gently nudged him to come back to the present.

Honoka did not know that the delinquent known as Mad Dog and Rampaging Ogre could be so gentle and caring. She wondered what really is the relationship between them.

“So, that night, you were dead,” she said slowly. “You had your soul literally ripped out by _the_ Lucifer, split into several pieces, but by sunrise somehow you were alive again.”

Her brother nodded.

“I… I wasn’t expecting this,” Honoka said. She had expected her brother to join a gang, got involved with the yakuza, maybe racking up a debt that he couldn’t possibly pay or turning to the life of petty crimes, stealing from convenience stores or something. But this--this whole thing with demons and Makai and her brother resurrected from death, she didn’t know what to make of this. It sounded like something straight out of a fantasy anime. She thought about dismissing it, but she did promise that she would believe his story however outrageous it was.

“If you don’t believe it--”

“No, I believe you.” It took her some moments, but everything clicked into place when she thought about it. She’s not dumb or oblivious, nor was she ignorant of the strange things that happened around Takayuki-nii and Oga. For a while, she let all the information sink in. Demons were real. Oga’s baby was not his but the heir to a demon king in Makai. She stared at the baby and he stared back with his wide green eyes, cooing at her, “Dabuu~”

Then she was furious. Takayuki-nii died because someone thought he was the perfect bait to lure out Oga and someone thought he was so disposable that they could so casually murdered him and played a game with the pieces of his soul. She wanted to hunt those fuckers down and hang them by their balls for hurting her brother. He was clearly traumatized although he wouldn’t admit it. She wanted to hurt Takamiya and Himekawa like they had hurt her brother. She wanted to make them _pay._

Oga was not save from her fury either. Takayuki-nii got hurt because he was Oga’s best friend, because Oga couldn’t protect him or didn’t care enough about his safety. If it wasn’t for Oga, he would still be fine. Probably gone to a good school instead of one with 120% delinquency rate and sleeping peacefully every night. Probably not gone home with bruises and his chest would still be smooth and scarless.

Honoka was angry at Oga, but that anger simmered down when she saw that Oga was clearly pained by what happened to her brother. She saw the guilt in his eyes, how he must have blamed himself for getting Takayuki-nii into his mess, how he hadn’t forgiven himself for not being able to protect her brother.

“Don’t think that I would just stay quiet and not do anything after I know all of this,” she warned them. She didn’t want to be a passive bystander who just looked on as her brother got hurt. She’s going to protect him. She didn’t know how she could hope to go against demons, but there must be something that she could do, no matter how small it is.

“You shouldn’t get involved in this,” Takayuki-nii protested. “You can get hurt!”

“I don’t care! I can’t not not do anything after I know all of this.”

“This is why I don’t want you know,” her brother said angrily. She wished that he could direct that anger to those who hurt him instead. He forgave Takamiya and Himekawa too easily, in her opinion. Her brother was too soft, many would see that softness and mistook it as weakness.

She ignored him and reached for the shoebox again. “Now tell me what are these.”

“It’s his feathers,” Oga spoke. “Your brother has wings now. Come on, Furuichi, just show her and get this over.”

“Fine.” Her brother closed his eyes. When he opened them again, four wings had sprouted from his back. They were beautiful, four wings like the ones that angels in illustrations had, the two on top longer and bigger, each one full of the feathers like the ones Honoka picked up from her brother’s room, and their faint glow casted an ethereal light around her brother.

Takayuki-nii looked stunning bathed in the glow. The light reflected off his silver hair and silver eyes, making them look even more striking. His features was softened, his whole visage looking purer, delicate and elegant. He looked otherworldly, as if he stood between this world and another. He was breathtaking.

“What…” she couldn’t find her voice.

“My death triggered an awakening,” Takayuki-nii explained.

A long time ago, there was an angel who fell in love with a mortal man and fell out of the heaven because of that. The fallen angel lived on earth with her mortal lover, and together they had children who shared her silver eyes and silver hair, traits that were common among the angels that populated the Kingdom of Heaven. Their descendants continued to carry her angelic blood, but over time it had became diluted and dormant from mixing with humans. Many had forgotten about her, though the silver eyes and silver continued to be found among those of her line.

The angelic blood flowed strong in Takayuki-nii, evidence in his head full of silver hair and silver eyes. When he died, it awoken, and having his soul touched by Lucifer who was a fallen angel had helped too. It was his angel blood that allowed him to perform that many contracts with the Pillar Squad demons. A normal human would have struggled with just one, maybe two if they were lucky, but Takayuki-nii managed to contract a whole demon army.

“Does this mean that I have angel blood too?” Honoka asked, suddenly excited. Maybe she could form a contract with a demon, so she could have the power to protect her brother.

Her brother frowned like he could guess what’s going through her mind. The wings on his back dissolved into a shower of golden light and he was back to looking human in his worn-out t-shirt and gray sweatpants. “Maybe.

“Great!”

Oga snorted. “Why are you so excited? It’s only wings and sooner or later some demons will be chasing you around the town begging for a contract.”

“Because then I might be able to protect Taka-nii,” Honoka said, annoyed.

That silenced him.

“I’m fine, I don’t need any protection,” her brother snapped, clearly not liking being the damsel in distress that everyone had to protect.

“Stupid Furuichi, you got killed by someone so lame like Takamiya and you still believe that you are a badass. Give me a break.”

“He had a demon! How could I possibly win against freaking _Lucifer_ even with the demon tissue, hah?”

They bickered back and forth. The somber mood had lighten up as insults were thrown and limbs tangled as they wrestled with each other. Oga put her brother in a headlock and Takayuki-nii shoved him onto the floor, but Oga dragged him down with him so that her brother found himself on top of the dark-haired male.

Deep inside, even if she was still angry at Oga, Honoka knew that Oga cared a lot about her brother and Takayuki-nii also cared for him. They were best friends and more. Separating Oga from Takayuki-nii might made her brother’s life better and more peaceful, but it would not be the life that Takayuki-nii wanted. He would follow Oga to the end of the earth and Oga would go to hell and back to keep her brother safe.

Feigning a yawn, she placed the lid back on the shoebox and made her way to the door. “It’s late. I should go to bed.”

“Ah, okay, good night. Oi, Oga! Get off me! Shouldn’t you go home now?”

“Oga can stay,” she said, surprising both teenage boys. “Maybe Taka-nii will sleep better if he has someone with him.”

“Geez, Furuichi, I didn’t know that you are such a baby. Even Beel could sleep alone in the dark.” Oga’s tone was mocking as he teased her brother, but he shot her a quick grateful look.

“Bastard! Beel is always with you or Hilda! Since when did he start sleeping by himself?”

.

.

.

Later that night, when the house was dark and the clock on her bedside showed that it was well past midnight, she quietly checked up on her brother. His bedroom door wasn’t locked. Making as little noise as she could, she turned the door knob and peered into the room.

Her brother was fast asleep with Beel curled in his arms, his back pressed to Oga’s chest as Oga had one arm thrown over the of them, his other arm pillowed under his head. It was just like when they were still kids and Oga had sleepover at their place, when the bed was still big enough to accommodate the two of them. It must be cramped for them now, especially with the addition of a baby, but neither had even thought of taking out the futon.

There’s a movement from the bed. Oga’s head raised and he propped himself on an elbow to look at her. He must have sensed her presence or heard the door opening and was awaken by it.

_Thank you,_ Honoka mouthed. It’s the most peaceful sleep her brother had since that night.

When she moved to close the door, she caught sight of him caressing her brother’s silver tresses, looking at him as if he was his most important person in the whole world.

.

.

.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> more protective little sister who is not in love with her oniichan and is yandere about it, thank you, next.


End file.
